Deimon Devil Bats Lost in the Jungle! 1
by Misa Kyuuketsuki
Summary: apa jadinya kalau anggota Club Football Deimon Devil Bats tersesat di hutan? Mau tau ceritanya! Let's Read and... Please Review.. :D


Deimon Devil Bats

Lost in the Jungle

Club American Football SMU Deimon, tengah mengadakan camp latihan di gunung untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Setelah kemarin mereka berangkat ke lokasi yang akan mereka jadikan tempat latihan…

Dan ternyata mereka mendapat masalah besar, mereka tersesat dihutan!

Bagaimana cara mereka agar bisa keluar dari hutan dan kembali hidup normal?

#Hari Pertama

Tim D

Mamori dan Kurita mengikuti Hiruma menyusuri ilalang tinggi.

Hiruma tengah berjalan sambil mengunyah permen karet dan sibuk dengan handphonenya.

"Hiruma, apa gak apa-apa nih, timnya di pisah-pisah seperti ini?"Tanya mamori yang sekarang mulai Khawatir pada Sena,

"gak usah banyak omong. Kalau di pisah seperti ini mereka akan bisa bekerja sama dengan tim." Hiruma cuek.

"tapi, apa tidak terlalu sedikit kalau tiap kelompok tiga orang?"tutur mamori.

"Sudahlah, sebentar lagi kita sampai di tujuan!"Celetuk Hiruma.

"ghee? Secepat ini kah?"Mamori tak percaya.

"Benarkah?"Kurita yang daritadi sudah kelelahan mendapat sedikit semangat mendengarnya.

Tak lama, terdengar deru mesin helicopter dan angin mulai berhembus kencang.

Sebuah Helicopter mendarat perlahan di padang ilalang. Mamori menutup matanya berusaha menahan angin, Kurita juga sama. Hiruma hanya diam dengan senyum lebar.

"oke, cepat naik!"Suruh Hiruma.

Mamori dan Kurita pun menurut saja.

Dan ketiganya sekarang telah berada di dalam Helicopter.

"Hiruma, kalau kita pakai helicopter begini, apanya yang di sebut latihan?"Kurita bingung.

"oh,,, jadi kau mau aku tinggalkan sendirian di hutan?"ancam Hiruma.

"ah, tidak tidak!"Jawab Kurita.

Tim E  
Sena, Monta dan Suzuna berjalan menyusuri semak-semak setinggi pinggang mereka.

"Aku lelah, bisa kita istirahat sebentar?"Suzuna menunduk dan memegangi kedua lutunya yang pegal dengan kedua tangan.

Sena dan Monta yang berjalan di depan Suzuna setuju dengan ide suzuna, melihat Suzuna yang sudah kelihatan sangat lelah.

Mereka bertiga duduk di sebuah batang pohon yang sudah tumbang.

"huah~ kakiku pegal."Sena memijat kakinya sendiri.

"kau mau minum, sena?"Suzuna menyodorkan sebotol air mineral.

"terima kasih."sena mengambilnya dan meminumnya.

Sementara itu, monta sedang sibuk membuka tas ranselnya.

Dan mengeluarkan sesuatu berwarna kuning dan panjang.  
Tanpa banyak basa-basi Monta memakannya dengan lahap.

"hey, apa kita bisa sampai di puncak gunung tepat waktu ya?"Suzuna mulai angkat bicara.

"hmmm….. mungkin saja. Kenapa?"Sena tak yakin.

"kemarin itu kaaaaan…."

Flash Back

"Oke, setiap regu dari kalian membawa kompas dan peta ini. Jalan menuju puncak gunung sangat sulit dan banyak rintangan. Jika dalam waktu 3 hari kalian tidak bisa sampai di atas gunung itu. Hukuman berat siap menunggu kalian, kekekekekekee…"Setelah berbicara seperti itu di pinggir hutan, Hiruma mendahului mereka masuk ke dalam hutan untuk menuju puncak gunung.

Tiap kelompok 3 orang, masing-masing kelompok di berikan satu kompas dan peta buatan tangan Mamori yang gambarnya... eeeng begitu deh.

D=Hiruma, Mamori, Kurita

E=Sena, Suzuna, Monta

V=Jumonji, Kuroki, Tagano

I=Yukimitsu,Komusubi, Ishimaru

L=Musashi, Yamaoka, Satake

Setelah itu... masing-masing kelompok harus berusaha melewati hutan dan sungai untuk sampai di puncak gunung, sebelum hari ketiga.

Flash Back end

"sekarang kita ada di mana?"Suzuna melihat sekeliling. Yang terlihat Cuma pepohonan tinggi dengan semak belukar yang lebat.

"entahlah, monta.. bagaimana menurutmu? Kita ada dimana?" Sena bertanya.

Tapi yang di Tanya Cuma angkat bahu. "gah hau."Ucap monta dengan mulut penuh pisang.

"Monta, kamu daritadi makan pisang melulu! Meski ini hutan, Kulit pisangnya bisa tidak di rapikan!"Suzuna menunjuk kulit pisang yang berserakan.

"heng? Ahu membeyeskannya hok."Monta menunjuk gundukan kulit pisang di samping kakinya.

"lha? Lalu siapa yang…"Suzuna melihat kulit pisang itu berserakan. Matanya tertuju pada sesuatu yang berada di atas dahan pohon.

Seekor monyet besar tengah menggendong tas ransel milik Monta yang penuh dengan pisang, sambil mengunyah dua pisang sekaligus.

"huaaaaa!"Suzuna dan Sena kaget.

Monta melihat monyet tersebut. Begitu shocknya dia dan…

"KEMBALIKAN PISANGKUUU!"Dia melompat, menyerbu ke arah si monyet sambil menggerutu!

Si monyet ketakutan dan berlari menggendong tas ransel monta.

"huaaa! Tunggu!"Suzuna berusaha mengejar. Sena ikut mengejar juga.

Kejar-kejaran berlangsung cukup lama.

Monta tak mau menyerah pada si monyet. Si monyet juga ga pantang menyerah.

Tim V

"Sial! Gimana caranya nyebrangin nih sungai?"Jumonji memutar otaknya.

Mereka bertiga sekrang tengah ada di tepi sungai yang cukup lebar. Tanpa ada satupun jembatan atau perahu untuk melewatinya.

"Kita sebrangi dengan berenang, bagaimana?"Usul Kuroki dengan PD.

"bodoh! Ini sunngai yang ada di hutan! Kalau ada Piranha gimana?"Sembur Tagano.

"lebih parah lagi, gimana kalau ada Buayanya!" Tambah Jumonji.

Setelah membayangkan kalau mereka akan di makan oleh buaya atau piranha. Ketiganya jadi agak takut air.

Mereka terus berfikir…

"ayo kita kesana, mungkin di sebelah sana… ada sesuatu yang bisa kita pakai untuk menyebrang."Jumonji berjalan kea rah hilir sungai.

"eh… kurasa, sebaiknya ke arah hulu sungai saja. Di arah hilir sungai kan, biasanya airnya mengalir perlahan, buaya suka air yang gak ngalir. Gimana kalau di sana ada buaya?" Tagano ketakutan.

"hulu sungai, pasti airnya pasti lebih deras, jadi gak mungkin ada buaya."tambahnya.

"kalau airnya deras, bisa saja kita kecebur terus hanyut kebawa air… nanti mengalir kea rah hilir juga. Tetep dimakan buaya juga kan!"bantah Kuroki.

"terus gimana?"Tanya Tagano.

"aah~ sudahlah! Ayo ke hilir!"Jumonji mengambil keputusan seenaknya.

Mau tak mau, Kuroki dan Tagano mengikuti.

Di hilir sungai, airnya cukup tenang…

Tapi sungainya semakin melebar…

Sungai yang lebar dengan air yang jernih malah bikin mereka semakin takut akan buaya.

Mereka bertiga terpaku menatap air sungai.

"gimana caranya kita lewati ini?"Tanya Tagano.

"ah! Gimana kalau kita pakai itu saja?"Kuroki menunjuk sebuah pohon beringin di tepi sungai.

"oya!jadi pakai ini. Berasa kayak tarzan ya!"Tagano antusias.

"yaudah, kamu yang coba duluan!"Jumonji mendorong Tagano.

"lho? Kok aku? Kan yang menemukan pohonnya si Kuroki, dia aja yang duluan.

"kok gitu? Yang pengen kayak tarzan kan kamu! Kamu aja ih duluan!"Bantah Kuroki.

"aaah! Lama! Cepet kamu duluan!"Jumonji mendorong Tagano.

"oke oke!"Tagano berjalan mendekati pohon beringin tersebut dan meraih beberapa akar gantung.

Saat akan meluncur, terdengar bunyi sesuatu dari arah hilir sungai.

Terlihat sebuah pohon besar bergerk-gerak dengan bunyi yang seperti di tubruk sesuatu.

"apa itu? Apa jangan-jangan ada banteng?"Tagano menebak-nebak.

"cepat sebrangi sungainya!"Kuroki meraih beberapa akar gantung.

"aku duluan!"Jumonji bersiap merebut akar dari tangan Kuroki.

BUAARRK!

Pohon besar itu tumbang dan melintang di atas sungai.

Mereka bertiga melihat ada orang yang bersiap, menyebrangi sungai dengan pohon tumbang tersebut.

"HAAh!"  
"HAAAAH!"  
"HAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Itu Yukimitsu dan Ishimaru yang merobohkan pohon besar itu.

Dan dari belakang menyusul komusubi.

Komusubi melihat kearah 3 bersaudara yang tengah memegangi akar gantung pohon beringin dengan tatapan mengejek sambil mendengus.

(kak kurita kuat – aku pun kuat – 3 bersaudara lemah)

Begitu, kira-kira yang ada di pikiran Komusubi.

Merasa tak terima, 3 bersaudara menyerbu ke arah komusubi.

To Be Continued~~


End file.
